videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hub Network Super Play Bros. Ultimate
Hub Network Super Play Bros. Ultimate is a Fighting Video Game developed by http://en.wikipedia.org/Wiki/Bandai_Namco_Studios and http://en.wikipedia.org/Wiki/Heavy_Iron_Studios and published by Bandai Namco Games by Japan and THQ Nordic in the rest of the world. And it's a sequel by Hub Network Super Play Bros Universe and the fifth installment in the Hub Network Super Play Bros. Series, succeeding it's predecessor. It will be released for the Nintendo Switch,PS4 and Xbox One on November 18th 2018. The gameplay of the game itself mainly competes with Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. Ultimate,Nickelodeon's Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate,Disney's Magical Smash Bros. Ultimate and Cartoon Network's Smash Bros. Ultimate the story mode is mostly based on Gameloft's Hub Network City but it's complete and coming to THQ Nordic Gamescom 2018. Playable Characters Veterans 1. Twilight Sparkle 2. Barbie 3. Strawberry Shortcake 4. Frankie Stein 5. Polly Pocket 6. Lila 7. Blythe Baxter 8. Optimus Prime 9. Snake Eye 10. Vert Wheeler 11. Mia (Lego Friends) 12. Pinkie Pie 13. Draculaura 14. Clawdeen Wolf 15. Apple White 16. Raven Queen 17. Madeline Hatter 18. Pepper Ann 19. Atomic Betty 20. Jessicake 21. Bubbleisha 22. Peppa-Mint 23. Apple Blossom 24. Speed Racer (Speed Racer X) 25. Captain Crandall 26. Spot Helperman 27. Chip n Dale 28. Gadget Hackwrench 29. Doraemon 30. He-Man 31. Inspector Gadget 32. Cherry Jam 33. Orange Blossom 34. Plum Pudding 35. 2003 Strawberry Shortcake 36. Ginger Snap 37. Donatina 38. Applejack 39. Fluttershy 40. Scrooge McDuck 41. Ace Ventura 42. Action Man 43. Batman 44: Batgirl (Echo Fighter of Batman) 45: Wonder Woman (DC Super Hero Girls) 46. Harley Quinn (DC Super Hero Girls) 47. Darling Charming 48. Rainbow Dash 49. Rarity 50. B-Bop A-Luna 51. 2-T Fru-T 52. Do-Wah Diddy 53. Jade 54. Yasmin 55. Cloe 56. Sasha 57. Abbey Bominable 58. Olivia 59. Emma 60. Stephanie 61. Andrea 62. Doraemon 63. Bumblebee 64. Megatron 65. Rainbow Kate 66. Lucky 67. Cookie 68. Roxie McTerrier 69. Skipper (Echo Fighter of Barbie) 70. Ken 71. Ryan (Echo Fighter of Ryan) 72. Sara Sushi 73. Pam Cake 74. Lippy Lips 75. Lala (Echo Fighter of Lippy Lips) 76. Kooky Cookie 77. Felicity Fox 78. Patter Peacock 79. Bree Bunny 80. Cleo de Nile 81. Lagoona Blue 82. Kitty Cheshire 83. Cerise Hood 84. Danessa Deer 85. Jewel Sparkles 86. Hanazuki 87. Stretch 88. Wingspan 89. Omni-Mass 90. Dr. C 91. Mii Fighter (Sword/Brawler/Gunner) (Exclusive on Nintendo Switch) 92. Xbox Avatar (Sword/Brawler/Gunner) (Exclusive on Xbox One) 93. PlayStation Home Avatar (Sword/Brawler/Gunner) (Exclusive on PlayStation 4) Newcomers 1. Ladybug 2. Cat Noir 3. Blondie Lockes (Echo Fighter of Apple White) 4. Holly Hobbie 5. AllStar (Snorks) 6. Smurfette 7. Garfield 8. Orson (Garfield and Friends) 9. Kai 10. Agent J 11. Agent K 10. Little Koala+ 11. Martin Mystery+ 12. Clover+ 13. Sam+ 14. Alex+ Third Party 1. Puss in Boots 2. Shrek 3. Turbo 4. Chicken Little 5. Abby Mallard (Echo Fighter of Chicken Little) 6. Billy Blaze 7. Sabrina Spellman 8. Crash Bandicoot (Exclusive on PlayStation 4) 9. Spyro The Dragon (Exclusive on PlayStation 4) 10. Pikachu (Exclusive on Nintendo Switch) 11. Jigglypuff (Exclusive on Nintendo Switch) 12. Lucario (Exclusive on Nintendo Switch) 13. Blu (Rio) 14. Boog (Open Season)+ 15. Mavis (Hotel Transylvania)+ 16. Buster Bunny+ 17. Babs Bunny (Echo Fighter of Buster Bunny)+ 18. Wakko Warner+ 19. Yakko Warner+ 20. Dot Warner+ 21. True+ 22. Yakkity Yak+ 23. Shaggy & Scooby-Doo+ 24. Red Ranger+ 25. Danny Phantom+ Asterisk are Unlockable Characters Plus are DLC Characters Stages *Battlefield (Super Kids! Bros) *Big Battlefield (Super Kids! Bros) *Final Destination (Super Kids! Bros) MORE COMING SOON! Items *H Ball *Fake H Ball MORE COMING SOON! Assists Trophies *Cutie Mark Crusaders *Zoe Trent *Hot Wheels Cars *Chuck the Truck *The Zhu Zhus *Pupcake MORE COMING SOON Bosses Master Eye and Crazy Eye Story Mode *Various Hub Network Network spirits *Dragonbot *Twivine Sparkle *Galeem and Dharkon (Final Boss) * The Evil Discovery Kids Logo Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games